


The Future Hangs By a Thread

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would that he were no longer so fortunate as to be a king-in-waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Hangs By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Swords" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

Elrond had told Aragorn a tale once, of a commoner who had switched places with a king. When he dined at the king's table, he looked up to realize there was a sword hanging by a thread over his head. Immediately, he lost all taste for the fine foods and asked leave of the king, saying he no longer wanted to be so fortunate.

Aragorn's sword was Narsil, also named Duty... the future hanging over his head, his single choice symbolized by the sword he now held. Would that he were no longer so fortunate as to be a king-in-waiting.


End file.
